North ROBLOXia
North ROBLOXia is one of the northernmost states of West ROBLOXia, bordered by the ROBLOXian Capital District to the south, Yellowbrick to the south-west and the Northeast Coast to the immediate north and north-east across the Blockfield Bay. The state's capital is Blockfield and it has 52 counties, with a total population of 42.87 million people. The state is often reffered to as "the maritime region" due to Blockfield and several other places in the area being seaports in the past. History North ROBLOXia was founded in 1572 as the Arlington Country. Over time, the state grew, eventually covering most of the northernmost part of the country, but a series of wars in the mid-seventeenth century reduced the state to half of what it originally covered, and financial mismanagement collapsed the regime that originally governed it, giving rise to the smaller states which surround it, including the Northeast Coast and Yellowbrick, which originally existed as an independent nation on the island. The state eventually got back on it's feet over the years, and was admitted into the newly formed country of West ROBLOXia in 1792. However, despite being surrounded by numerous new states, the name 'North ROBLOXia' (an inaccurate misnomer) stuck, despite many attempts to change it both by local people and politicians. From 1572 to 1878, the state capital was Arlington Green, but then Blockfield overtook it as the largest and most cosmopolitan city in the state. Geography North ROBLOXia lies in the northeastern part of West ROBLOXia, a mostly flat plain, but the terrain becomes more and more mountainous as you near the border with Yellowbrick. The climate is continental in all parts of the state and isn't as moderated by the sea as the climate in the Northeast Coast is, due to the presence of numerous islands along the shore. The state is 1,130 miles long and 650 miles wide and extends from the Lake Plateau towards the easternmost coast of the country. Transport North ROBLOXia is fairly well connected to the rest of the country by a large and highly developed system of highways. The most notable highway is Highway 58, which travels south-southeastwards from the Northeast Coast, before turning eastwards and passing through the Blockfield metropolitan area, which makes up almost a half of the state's population. There are also smaller highways that connect the largest cities in the state. North ROBLOXia is also connected very well to other places in West ROBLOXia, as well as the rest of the world by four major airports. The largest one is North Coast International Airport, which lies 12 miles (19 km) to the east of Blockfield. North Coast airport serves over 25 million people a year and has connections to most parts of the ROBLOXian world, including Ireland, Cordova, Italy, Coldwater and Rockport. The second major airport is Arlington County International Airport, 10 miles (16 km) north of Arlington Green. Arlington County is a medium-sized airport, serving 5 million people annually. This airport only has connections to Ireland and East ROBLOXia. The third and smallest international airport in North ROBLOXia is Brunswick Airport, lying 6.5 miles (10 km) from Brunswick. This airport is the smallest airport in the entire state which has some form of connections to other countries, only serving just over 1.7 million people a year. There are also lots of regional airfields and national airports dotted around the state as well. WestRail operates three lines in North ROBLOXia; the East Coast Line, which passes through Blockfield and heads south-east towards ROBLOX City, the Yellowbrick Line, which extends south from Blockfield to Yellowbrick and the Central ROBLOXian Line, which starts in Fort Sapphire and goes through parts of North ROBLOXia and Yellowbrick, before terminating in Sunset Harbor on the western coast of the country, at a total distance of 6,503 miles (10,405 km). Major cities Category:West ROBLOXia Category:Regions of West ROBLOXia Category:States